Sweet, Welcomed Death
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: This is definatley not suitable for kids or people who can not deal with Adult issues such as suicide. This is a V/B story but remember not all romances end happy . Sometimes love doesn't end up as it does in the books ... this is the third and final ins
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hiya this is Candy again well I wrote this as a prologue and I apologize for the shortness in length

A/n: Hiya this is Candy again well I wrote this as a prologue and I apologize for the shortness in length. Hey, why don't ya just read and give me some comments? Hope ya think it's worth reading if not I'll just drop it k?

Disclaimer : I have nothing!!!!! 

Bulma laid on the cold tile floor. Her breathing was now ragged and rapid. Her pulse was racing, and the room began to spin. She watched as the now empty, orange prescription bottle glided from her hand, and rolled across the black and white hard floor until it was brought to an abrupt stop when it gently colliding with the bathtub.

Everything was so silent. Bulma hadn't the strength to even keep her eyes open. In the few silent moments before the darkness overwhelmed her, she contemplated the motives of her actions. Oh , the irony of it all . Sweet death from a bottle of depressant pills. 

It all started with a kiss and ended with a death. 

The arrogant jerk. How could he die so proud, Without a care in the world. Had he even thought of her as he up and killed himself? His last comments were on a written scribe pronouncing that he was bored! Of all things. Can you imagine the pain of knowing that your eternal love killed himself because he was simply bored. Not one word of affection to anyone. Certainly not to her . What was left for her anyway? Nothing, without his love she was nothing. She's very cold now and her last thought is "Maybe there was some other reason." Then darkness. 

Should I continue? It'll be a short story if I do simply because I have an epic to write people!!

I desperately need your comments good or bad… anything please!!! 


	2. what do u know I'm stronger than you!!

A/n : I was blown away by how many reviews I received

A/n : I was blown away by how many reviews I received!! I hadn't even had that many for all my stories combined. Thank you all for them!! Um, okay see I know you think I'm absolutely insane for having Vegita kill himself do to boredom well of course that's not true!! Honestly who would kill themselves because of boredom? Well I'm warning you all right now that this story will not end happy and all that fluff. In this fic Vegita does love Bulma but as I've said before the truth in love is that it never really works out the way we hope no matter how the story books say it should. Sometimes love can send our immortal soul through an eternal hell searching for something we may never find. 

If you feel like reading please review I'd really appreciate the impute k?

Warning: No Happy ending!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A torn prince sat in shambles on the cool metal floor of his space-training ship. His Back was slumped against the far left wall , his head in his heads , with his knees clutched tightly to his chest. He stayed completely motionless for what seemed to be an eternity, almost as if in a state of hypnosis.

His body suddenly upshot and he let out a scream of such indescribable agony. Vegita had ran away because of the extremity that the bond between him and the earth woman was becoming. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. He wrote that scroll in hopes that Bulma would have moved on. Of course she wouldn't . The bond was simply to strong, but then again that contradicts everything. "I'm stronger than you," he screamed of into the nothingness that lay before him. No pain he had ever experienced was anywhere in comparison to the unbridled, ruthless force of the truth that now dawned before him. He felt her through his veins. The bond was severed. She was gone. He knew from the moment that he saw her that their fate was forever sealed and inevitable. He gave his soul away for all eternity for the exchange of even just a moment in her arms.

So unavoidable was his impending doom. His mind couldn't even comprehend the extremity of how deep the bond ran in him. As any mortal would have done he had tried to escape his own everlasting damnation by attempting permanent removal of something that could never be amputated. "Cursed was I, sense birth. Not her, Why her? She'd done nothing . Now I've truly been punished for my sins. Well, may I die a long agonizing death is my last request." With those last desperate words he gathered an amazing amount of energy . Vegita looked towards the heavens above and just let go. "Maybe we shall meet again woman,". Then darkness.

Okay well there's the second chapter I told you this was not going to be happy. I know this wasn't half as good as the first but if your confused let me offer a little explanation: Vegita Hadn't really killed himself instead had highjack his tail to outer space where he thought he could avoid the affects of a bond between him and Bulma that had driven them into an eternal flaming hell itself. Vegita could sense when Bulma had killed herself. Well, for all you out there that hope that Bulma and Vegita meet in heaven your going to be sadly mistaken :spoiler: As I said this will not end happy! Well chapter 3 will be out if you want me to continue. I really don't think you all liked this chapter so I might just give it up all together . Perhaps , your maybe still interested as to what happens in heaven? Well, if so write me a review huh?

Love Trunkspunkpixy

P.s. One review asked me where Trunks was during all this . This is based after Trunks and Bra had moved away to start families of there own. However I'm sure you can imagine the pain of discovering that your mother has just committed suicide do to the fact that your father had. This story is based around Bulma and Vegita and I hadn't really thought of adding any additional characters, it would only add more confusion to this confusing story ne? 

Also if you enjoyed this story I would sure appreciate any comments you might have on my other stories .* **hint ,hint* that is if you like drama all my stories are .** If you like Bulma and Vegita stories that are **tissue alert's** I am told my story Dance is pretty good . Anyway my stories all fell in comparison to that of the Great Chaotic Serenity or the Angsty touch of Miss Evil Rasputina my favorite authors on Fanfiction.net I highly suggest reading there stories Hehee **hint** Well my author's notes are longer than my actual story so I'll shut up now do you think I should continue?


	3. where to go to find you

A/n: Hiya this is Candice with the next installment of this story

A/n: Hiya this is Candice with the next installment of this story. I don't know if anybody really care's what happens after chapter two but I promise if you're into happy endings you won't like this. This is the 3rd and final chapter but if you'd like it I have an idea in mind for a sequel well you'll understand after you've read this. I'd gladly do a sequel cause personally I'm more of a person for happy endings. However, that is definitely not the case in this series. THEREFORE, here it is… P.S. read my ending author notes to find out what I mean about a sequel. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but oh well I'm happy.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He knew exactly were he was… Snake Way. This wasn't exactly the first time he'd been here. He began his long journey down the path. He flew as fast as possible due to anticipation. He hadn't been with Bulma for a long while now, and he couldn't wait to hold her again. He needed her touch, her essence. He needed her. 

***********************ELSE WHERE********************

The spirits of the other world were dragging a woman to the reincarnation pod kicking and screaming. "Please Mrs. Bulma it's time." They pleaded with her. "No, no," she screamed "It's not time, he's coming. My husband is on his way. Please I … I can't go… without him. Please not yet." The glowing spheres of light continued to force her to the pod. "No," she refused to go without Vegeta. 

The reincarnation pod would eternally separate them. She would be reborn without any memory of her loved ones. Without any memory of Vegeta. 

"What did I do to deserve this," she cried with passion. The spirits stopped their pulling and tugging. "It wasn't anything you did Mrs. Bulma, although committing suicide was not exactly a holy act we know why you did so. However, this is not a punishment on your part.

Bulma gasped, "You… you mean you're doing this to punish Vegeta." "We are sorry we had to bring you into this whole ordeal, but Vegeta must be punished for his sins." "No you cannot do this," She shrieked as they shut the pod door. 

Just then, Vegeta came blasting through the doors of the after world. He could sense his wife's distress. He followed her ki to the transportation center. He got there right as they were sending her to earth. 

For a short moment, before she disappeared, their eyes meet in perpetual horror. Vegeta fell to his knees. "What … What did you do to her. Where is she going," he demanded. "Mr. Vegeta, Mrs. Bulma has been reincarnated." "NO!" he paced back and forth frustrated. "What the hell was she reincarnated for?" The spirits answered in unison, "It is your punishment, Prince." Vegeta's mouth dropped wide open and his eyes became misted over. He fell to the ground and cupped his face in his hands. "She won't remember me?"

"No we're sorry sir, she won't remember anything," came the gentle reply. Vegeta rocked with sobs coming deep from within. 

"Sir, it is your turn now please follow us." They gently persuaded the broken spirit to his feet. He walked idly to the pod. Right before the pod closed around him he shouted one last verse up towards the grand guardians of the after world. "I will find you Bulma, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far, I will find you I promise. Then darkness.

A/n: Okay I know stupid ending but this is the only way I could think to finish it. However, I wanted to right a sequel to when they are reincarnated and they happen to meet in the street one day? What do you think, want a sequel? Please give me suggestions.


End file.
